Inesperado
by V.Killay
Summary: La historia de amor de Bulma y Vegeta es un completo misterio... ¿Qué estaba pasando cuando ninguno de nosotros les miraba?
1. Cenizas al viento

**ACLARACIÓN:** Todos los personajes, así como lugares y términos especiales son obra y propiedad de Akira Toriyama. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

**N/A: **_Después de mucho tiempo leyendo fanfics acerca de Bulma y Vegeta, unos buenos y otros no tanto, me he dado cuenta de que aunque muchos me gustaran ninguno reflejaba exactamente lo que yo pensaba que debió ser el desarrollo del romance entre estos dos. Unas veces los personajes (especialmente Vegeta) eran muy OOC, otras sucedían eventos claramente fuera del cánon... Finalmente he decidido escribir mi propia visión de la historia, que tengo pensado abarcará desde esos famosos tres años hasta el final, aunque no creo que me quedará muy larga. Si alguien se anima a leerla, espero que le guste. Advierto que nadie espere nada demasiado romántico, yo creo que a esta pareja no le pega; por más que su relación sea probablemente una de las más intensas del universo manga, todos sabemos que tanto Vegeta como Bulma no son precisamente las personas más fáciles del mundo ¿no? ;)_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Cenizas al viento

–Está bien, no te preocupes. Me haré unas palomitas y pasaré la tarde viendo películas.

Bulma colgó el teléfono y suspiró resignada. Ya estaba casi acostumbrada a que Yamcha le cancelara citas a última hora porque su entrenamiento se prolongaba, pero lo que le empezaba a inquietar era que cada vez le importaba menos. En realidad el plan de la película en casa se le hacía más apetecible que ir a cenar con él, y eso que llevaban casi un mes sin salir juntos. Sabía lo que significaba haber empezado a no echarle de menos, y el pensamiento le entristecía.

Con un nuevo suspiro se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto. Apatía, esa era ahora la palabra clave en su vida con Yamcha. La chispa del principio se había apagado, ya no eran dos adolescentes inexpertos enfrentándose a su primer amor y al madurar parecía que sencillamente habían tomado sendas distintas. Bulma sentía que en algún momento lo había dejado atrás y él había sido incapaz de alcanzarla. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Por ejemplo, el día en que el Dragón lo hizo resucitar y al verlo ella no se sintió diferente a cuando volvió Krilín. Alegría, alivio. Ningún calor subió por su cuerpo. No hubo mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Le quería, sí, pero hay tantas clases de amor… El de ellos ya no era el de una pareja enamorada y empezaba a ser ahora cuando de verdad era consciente de ello. Dolorosamente consciente.

Entró en su habitación y se sentó al tocador. Aquella mañana había ido al salón de belleza pensando en su cita, le habían alisado el pelo y hecho un recogido alto, ideal para el vestido sin espalda que tenía pensado ponerse. Todo en un esfuerzo por volver a experimentar alguna ilusión, pero ya entonces sentía que era perder el tiempo. Su subconsciente tenía perfectamente claro lo que hasta ese momento ella se había negado a aceptar, y no era sólo que su relación con Yamcha no tenía ningún futuro. En realidad había terminado hacía tiempo. Cenizas, eso era lo que quedaba de su largo noviazgo. Faltaba, sencillamente, que se las llevara el viento…

Tragó saliva y se imaginó a sí misma frente a él, liquidando una relación de más de una década. ¿Qué sentiría en ese momento? ¿Tristeza, alivio? ¿Y él? ¿Pensaba lo mismo que ella? Deseaba que así fuera. No quería que sufriera si para él las cosas eran diferentes, si acaso él la seguía queriendo como al principio. Todo sería así mucho más fácil para ambos.

Bulma alzó una mano y empezó a retirarse horquillas del cabello, que le terminó cayendo lacio sobre la espalda como una cascada azul. Se miró al espejo con melancolía. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Yamcha que ya no recordaba lo que es encontrarse sola. No le gustaba la sensación, pero la idea ya no le inquietaba tanto como cuando era una niña. Ése había sido el motivo de salir en busca de las bolas de dragón a los dieciséis años. Sonrió, recordando aquellos tiempos. Su primer encuentro con Goku, con Oolong, con el mismo Yamcha y sus mil aventuras. Ah, cómo pasaba el maldito tiempo.

Tiempo… Máquinas del tiempo, pasado, futuro, androides… Cogió un cepillo y comenzó a pasárselo por el pelo con fuerza, de malhumor. Últimamente todo terminaba llevando al mismo sitio y empezaba a estar harta. No es que no tuviera miedo, pero confiaba en sus amigos. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan… todos estaban preparándose al máximo para cuando llegara el momento de la batalla. Incluso Vegeta…

Detuvo la mano a media cepillada y apoyó la barbilla en un puño, pensativa. Vegeta. Ese arrogante, engreído, malencarado, sarcástico… oscuro, misterioso, sexy… Sexy con S mayúscula, S de "sexo salvaje"… Cerró los ojos, imaginándolo ahora. Estaría entrenando, los músculos cubiertos de sudor, jadeante por el esfuerzo, siempre con aquella mirada penetrante que parecía atravesarla… Se mordió el labio. Aquello no estaba bien, no podía ponerse a fantasear con un hombre como él, que había jurado matar a su mejor amigo y destruir la Tierra cuando hubieran terminado con los androides. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? ¿Qué tendría de malo que todos los enemigos fueran como Piccolo?

Irritada consigo misma terminó de cepillarse el pelo y dejó el cepillo a un lado. El cuero cabelludo se le había quedado dolorido por culpa de los tirones y su humor había empeorado considerablemente, así que decidió que un baño de espuma era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Relajarse, vaciar la mente si es que ahora era capaz de quitarse al maldito príncipe de la cabeza…

Quizá una ducha fría le vendría mejor.

Más tarde intentaría poner sus ideas en orden, y pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Yamcha la próxima vez que le viera.


	2. El objetivo

CAPÍTULO 2

El objetivo

Ya era más de medianoche cuando Vegeta abandonó el entrenamiento y se dirigió a la casa. Era plenamente consciente de que estaba forzando el cuerpo, pero todavía no llegaba al límite de su resistencia y hasta ese momento no iba a cambiar el ritmo. Después volvería a empezar, entonces su límite estaría aún más alto, y su objetivo más cerca.

Lo conseguiría, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Alcanzaría el estado de Super-Saiyano y lo sobrepasaría, era su deber como príncipe del planeta Vegeta y también su destino. Sólo había sido una broma cósmica el que un guerrero de tercera clase como Kakarotto lo consiguiera primero; tal vez un castigo, por haber sido derrotado la primera vez que llegó a la Tierra. Aquel día tuvo que huir por su vida y nunca podría olvidar la humillación, pero lo que de verdad le corroía las entrañas era que Kakarotto impidió a su amigo que le rematara.

¿Quién diablos se creía ese desgraciado que era para perdonarle a él la vida?

Apretó los dientes al recordar que incluso había depositado en él su última voluntad, cuando se moría a los pies de Freezer. Él, legítimo heredero al trono de su pueblo, suplicando a un guerrero de tercera clase, a un traidor, que vengara a toda su raza… Y lo peor es que finalmente había sido un desconocido el que lo había logrado, en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "imposible". Un adolescente venido del futuro, un saiyano surgido de quién sabe dónde y que, como Kakarotto, era capaz de alcanzar ese nivel legendario.

Él también lo conseguiría. Por su honor que lo conseguiría.

La cocina, que estaba a oscuras, se iluminó automáticamente cuando entró. Un robot de poco menos de un metro de alto se deslizó hasta él.

–¿Desea cenar, señor? –preguntó con voz monótona.

–Sí –gruñó Vegeta, encaminándose a la salida–. Llévalo a mi habitación.

–Enseguida, señor.

Era lo mismo todas las noches No podía negar que era una suerte haber encontrado refugio en la casa con mejor tecnología de la tierra. Aquella gente cubría sus necesidades sobradamente y ni siquiera tenía que verlos la mayoría del tiempo, lo cual le satisfacía enormemente. Alternar con los terrícolas no le interesaba lo más mínimo, y menos cuando suponían una distracción para él.

Se detuvo al entrar al salón. Hablando de distracciones.

Ella estaba allí, sentía su energía, aunque muy débilmente. La televisión estaba encendida. Se acercó un poco para asomarse y la vio tendida en el sofá. Se había quedado dormida viendo una película y en medio de un montón de restos de comida basura. Frunció el ceño. Sólo llevaba puesto un camisón y la tela se le había subido hasta la cadera.

La reacción fue inmediata. Sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a bombear sangre hacia abajo, sintió el calor extenderse por su piel, se sintió endurecer. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Trató de pensar en algo que no fuera arrancarle las bragas y hundirse entre sus piernas mientras ella le pedía más. Contó hasta diez y respiró hondo. Decidió no abrir los ojos mientras se alejaba de allí en dirección a las escaleras.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, se decía a sí mismo; su cuerpo se estaba rebelando y eso era todo. No tenía nada que ver con ella en particular. Sí, era atractiva. Por eso la deseaba. Pero le pasaría lo mismo con cualquier otra hembra con unos atributos parecidos; lo que pasaba era que ésta estaba demasiado cerca. Iba a tener que redoblar sus esfuerzos por evitarla, o puede que al final acabase cometiendo una imprudencia.

Tras varios minutos bajo el agua helada de la ducha, Vegeta cerró el grifo y salió del baño envuelto en una toalla. Su cuerpo volvía a estar en reposo, había logrado encauzar su mente hacia el objetivo real y ya sólo deseaba llenar el estómago y dormir toda la noche para poder seguir entrenando al amanecer. La cena, como esperaba, ya estaba dispuesta sobre la mesa. Pronto sería otro día. Tal vez el siguiente fuera el día.


	3. Arrebatos

**N/A:**_ Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han dejado sus comentarios, me anima muchísimo para seguir escribiendo. Un abrazo a todos, también a los lectores silenciosos ;)  
_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Arrebatos

Bulma bostezó, soñolienta, y miró la hora en el reloj del laboratorio. Se sorprendió al comprobar que ya era de madrugada. Terminó de teclear en el ordenador y guardó el archivo. Por más interesante que fuera el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, ya estaba bien por hoy.

Se levantó, perezosa, y se estiró hasta que le crujieron las vértebras. Últimamente no paraba de trabajar. Al principio había sido una manera de mantener la mente ocupada después de su ruptura con Yamcha, pero en realidad hacía sólo una semana de ello y no estaba sintiéndose tan mal como esperaba. Eso debía ser señal de que había hecho lo correcto, pues si todavía hubiera sentido algo ahora tendría que estar destrozada. En cambio, se sentía extrañamente liberada. Había ayudado, quizá, lo comprensivo que se había mostrado él cuando hacía siete días se armó de valor para decirle que lo suyo se había acabado.

_–Si eso es lo que sientes… está claro que no podemos seguir –había dicho Yamcha después de un momento de silencio. _

_Al principio había parecido sorprendido, después podía leerse en sus ojos una gran decepción. Bulma lo miró suplicante. _

_–Quiero que me entiendas, tú eres muy importante para mí y siempre lo serás, Yamcha, pero… _

_–…pero eso es lo mismo que sientes por Goku o Krilín, ¿verdad? –Bulma desvió la mirada–. Y tienes razón, eso no es suficiente. Al menos para mí no lo es._

–_Lo siento, Yamcha…_

_Él negó, sonriendo tristemente._

–_Las cosas son como son._

No se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero Bulma se alegraba de haber podido conservar su amistad. Yamcha era un gran hombre y, siendo sincera consigo misma, no podía evitar pensar que en todos aquellos años no había sabido valorarle en su justa medida. Deseaba de todo corazón que fuera muy feliz.

Apagó las luces del laboratorio y decidió encaminarse a la cocina para picar algo antes de ir a dormir. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había cenado y ahora tenía un gran agujero en el estómago. Al cruzar el jardín en dirección a la casa se fijó de manera automática en la cámara de gravedad. Todavía estaba funcionando. Se detuvo un momento a mirarla, con los brazos en jarras. Ese hombre estaba enfermo, hacía días que prácticamente vivía allí dentro. Concretamente ella no lo había visto en toda la semana y, por lo que le había dicho, su madre tampoco. ¿Dormiría alguna vez? Empezaba a pensar que no, y si no fuera porque la despensa amanecía todos los días con las reservas a la mitad, también dudaría de que comiera.

Llegó a la cocina y, ya que estaba allí, decidió prepararse algo ligero en lugar de conformarse con algún dulce. Abrió la nevera y dio un vistazo a su contenido. Una ensalada estaría bien. Sacó todos los ingredientes y a continuación se entretuvo en lavar y cortar vegetales. Podría haber utilizado el robot que permanecía quieto en un rincón, pero cocinar de vez en cuando le gustaba, le resultaba relajante. Una vez listo, se sentó a la mesa a comer. Aquel fue el momento que escogió Vegeta para hacer acto de presencia.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron los dos mirándose, como si encontrarse allí fuera lo más sorprendente que les había pasado en la vida. Vegeta fue el primero en reaccionar y, sin decir nada, fue a la nevera para sacar una botella de agua que se bebió de un trago. Bulma lo observaba en silencio, sus emociones pasando rápidamente del desconcierto a la irritación.

–¿Sabes? Para ser un príncipe, tienes muy malos modales. Ya que estás de huésped en mi casa, lo menos que podías hacer es saludar.

Vegeta dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa.

–Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí –mintió descaradamente, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Bulma sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza. Se levantó con tanta furia que la silla se volcó en el suelo.

–¡Pero ¿tú qué te has creído?! ¡Te he dado un refugio, te doy comida! ¡Gracias a mí estás entrenando en las mejores condiciones de tu vida! ¿Alguna vez te he pedido algo a cambio? ¡No! ¿Y tú qué haces? ¡Nos desprecias, como si fuéramos tus sirvientes, o tus esclavos!

Vegeta la observaba divertido, con los brazos cruzados.

–Cálmate, fiera. Me estás asustando.

Bulma apretó los puños, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

–Te burlas de mí ¿no? Muy bien, a ver qué te parece si le digo a mi padre que a partir de ahora se acabó el servicio técnico para ti.

–Me parece que eres una niña estúpida, que ya debería saber a estas alturas que no se debe jugar con fuego.

Continuaba muy tranquilo, pero había en su voz una nota de advertencia que a Bulma no le habría pasado desapercibida ni queriendo. Tragó saliva.

–No me das miedo –dijo con menos convicción de la que le habría gustado.

Vegeta volvió a sonreír y se le empezó a acercar lentamente. Bulma retrocedió sin darse cuenta, hasta que la mesa le impidió seguir. Vegeta se detuvo muy cerca de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Luego acercó la boca a su oído. Bulma estaba rígida, una sensación de vértigo estaba empezando a inundarle y un inmenso nudo se acababa de formar en su estómago.

–Pues si no te doy miedo –susurró Vegeta–, ¿por qué tiemblas?

Bulma cerró los ojos y tuvo que abrir la boca para respirar en lo que fue claramente un jadeo. Sentía un hormigueo desconocido en la piel, y una intensas ganas de estar aún más cerca de él, como si la menor distancia no fuera suficiente. Su calor corporal empezó a aumentar y Vegeta, como despertando de una ensoñación, dio un paso atrás. Bulma sintió enseguida la separación y abrió los ojos para mirarle, pero él ya se dirigía a la puerta.

–Que duermas bien, fiera salvaje –se despidió burlón, sin mirar atrás.

Bulma no fue capaz de decir nada, y durante bastante tiempo se quedó allí parada, con una mano en el pecho, hasta que su corazón recuperó la cordura.

* * *

Vegeta se tumbó sobre la cama, furioso consigo mismo. No entendía por qué aquella mujer provocaba en él una reacción tan fuerte, pero el pensamiento de que había estado a punto de perder su autocontrol le sacaba de quicio. Jamás en su vida le habían dominado sus impulsos y no iba a empezar ahora, mucho menos a causa de una infeliz terrícola. Aunque era verdad que ella era diferente a los otros que había conocido, con una fuerza de carácter y una valentía que en absoluto se correspondían con su débil constitución. Sonrió, sin darse cuenta, mientras recordaba cómo acababa de hacerle frente. Si esa humana hubiera nacido en su planeta, seguramente habría pertenecido a la élite.

"Pero ¿qué estoy pensando, maldita sea?"

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Allí estaba, perdiendo tiempo y energías pensando en una mujer mientras su objetivo de convertirse en un Super-Saiyano continuaba inalcanzado. Era tan frustrante… Ya hacía más de año y medio desde el asunto de Freezer y ese misterioso guerrero del futuro, pero por más que sintiera aumentar su fuerza notaba que todavía no era suficiente. No entendía cómo podía haber estado tan lejos, cómo Katarotto había pasado de ser claramente inferior a sobrepasarle en cuestión de un par de meses. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Eso tenía que cambiar, e iba a ser ya.

Se detuvo ante la ventana y observó el horizonte. La noche estaba clara, tranquila; el cielo, despejado. Unas condiciones idóneas para un poco de entrenamiento al aire libre. Lo que se planteaba hacer era peligroso, pero en realidad ésa era la última consideración en su mente. Si le salía bien daría un salto cualitativo en su camino; si no… bueno, entonces ya todo daba igual. La decisión estaba tomada.

Volvió a la planta baja y se dirigió primero a la cocina. Por culpa de su encuentro con la chica se había olvidado de la cena, pero aquel era un asunto que debía remediar antes de nada o no lograría concentrar la energía suficiente. Una vez allí se entretuvo lo justo, comiendo lo suficiente pero no tanto como las demás noches, pues tampoco quería estar al cien por cien (no era ningún suicida). Nada más terminar salió al jardín y emprendió el vuelo, pues en el aire tendría más libertad de movimiento. Una vez alcanzó una altura prudencial, se detuvo y empezó a prepararse.

* * *

Bulma llevaba bastante rato dando vueltas en la cama cuando se decidió a levantarse. La escenita con Vegeta en la cocina la había desvelado por completo y sentía un nerviosismo interno que no era capaz de calmar, ni con el baño que había tomado ni con las técnicas de relajación que había estado practicando. Maldito Vegeta y su… todo, que se empeñaba en meterse dentro de su cabeza.

Deseando respirar aire fresco abrió la ventana y se asomó. Hacía una buena noche, perfecta para una luna llena, si es que todavía hubiese una. Suspiró, nostálgica, y apoyó la barbilla en la mano. Le gustaría volver a ver la luna en el cielo.

De pronto algo se removió en el ambiente. Bulma se enderezó, inquieta, cuando una luz brillante le hizo levantar la cabeza. Frunció el ceño, intentando distinguir algo. Era como una estrella. Un sol en miniatura. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos. Vegeta estaba detrás. Él la estaba creando.

Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente cuando comprendió lo que el príncipe estaba a punto de hacer. Horrorizada, sacó la cabeza por la ventana y gritó su nombre, justo en el momento en que Vegeta lanzaba su terrible ataque contra la casa.

Bulma retrocedió bruscamente, hasta que tropezó con la cama. Por Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? Les estaba atacando, ¡se había vuelto loco!

Se encogió en el suelo, aterrada. Estaban condenados, no había tiempo de ponerse a salvo. ¿Cómo había podido confiar en aquel asesino? Un golpe rompió el silencio de la noche y Bulma se encogió aún más. Sintió las lágrimas correr por su cara mientras esperaba el golpe fatal que terminaría con su vida.

Esperó.

Y esperó.

Y no pasaba nada.

Aturdida, alzó la cabeza e intentó percibir algo. No se oía nada, ni dentro ni fuera de la casa. Se levantó, desconcertada. ¿Es que acaso había tenido una alucinación?

Con el corazón todavía a mil por hora, regresó a la ventana y miró al exterior. Todo estaba igual que antes: el mismo cielo, las mismas estrellas. Frunció el ceño. No entendía nada, ¿qué había pasado allí?

Fue sólo por casualidad que desvió la vista al suelo y entonces toda su inquietud regresó de golpe.

–¡Vegeta!

Salió corriendo de la habitación, sin detenerse ni siquiera a calzarse. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. En el camino se cruzó con sus padres, que se habían despertado seguramente por sus gritos.

–Hija, pero ¿qué pasa? –preguntó su madre, nerviosa.

–¡Avisad a un médico, deprisa! –gritó Bulma sin detenerse.

No dejó de correr hasta que llegó al patio y se echó de rodillas junto a un Vegeta apenas consciente, que permanecía tendido en el suelo, malherido. Bulma, sin saber qué hacer, le tomó delicadamente de la cabeza.

–Vegeta, ¿qué has hecho? Pero ¿qué has hecho? –susurraba sin parar, conmocionada.

Él enfocó la vista un instante hacia ella y durante un momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Luego, el príncipe perdió la consciencia.


	4. Consecuencias

CAPÍTULO 4

Consecuencias

Todavía estaba inconsciente, pero el médico había dicho que el peligro había pasado. Bulma, sentada junto a la cama de Vegeta, lo observaba preocupada. Ya no era por lo que tenía ante sus ojos, pues él pronto se recuperaría. Si estaba preocupada en realidad era porque sabía muy bien que, pese a lo que les había dicho a todos, aquello no había sido ningún accidente. Sus ojos no le habían engañado; Vegeta había provocado el ataque y, estaba segura, acto seguido se había colocado justo delante para recibirlo. El porqué sólo podía sospecharlo. Y no podía evitarlo: estaba furiosa. Furiosa con él, por cometer semejante salvajada; furiosa con toda la raza de los saiyanos, por pensar solamente en la lucha; furiosa incluso con Goku, pues era por superarle a él que ahora Vegeta estaba postrado en aquella cama. Pero más furiosa aún estaba consigo misma, por llevar cinco días junto a él, sin poder moverse de su lado.

La voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Bulma, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? Pareces cansada.

–No, gracias, mamá. Luego bajaré yo a tomar algo, ahora no tengo hambre.

–Está bien. Avísame si necesitáis algo.

Se retiró y Bulma siguió mirando a Vegeta, que no parecía tener un sueño tranquilo.

Despertó aproximadamente una hora después, tras varios minutos removiéndose inquieto. Bulma se inclinó sobre él, vacilante, y Vegeta la miró. Al principio parecía confuso, pero enseguida se rehizo y trató de incorporarse. Bulma se lo impidió colocándole una mano en el hombro.

–Eh, eh. Tómatelo con calma, ¿vale? Has estado muy mal.

–Ahora estoy bien –respondió él–. Apártate de ahí, tengo que ir a entrenar.

Bulma se quedó perpleja. Ese hombre era increíble. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró furiosa.

–Eso, vuelve ahí abajo, así podrás machacarte otra vez hasta quedar inconsciente y quién sabe, puede que esta vez lo que encuentre sean tus restos. Naturalmente, serás el más fuerte del cementerio. Hey, eso ya es algo, ¿no? –concluyó abriendo mucho los ojos, enfatizando así la ironía de sus palabras.

Vegeta la miró con desprecio.

–¿Qué puede entender una terrícola estúpida de la importancia de ser el más fuerte, cuando tu mayor preocupación es cambiar de peinado cada día?

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago. Bulma pensó en los últimos días, noches sin dormir, sólo pendiente de él, y se sintió profundamente herida, casi traicionada. Cerró los puños con rabia.

–¿Y qué va a saber un saiyano cruel y sádico de lo que significa preocuparse, cuando sólo entiendes de matar y destruir?

Vegeta sonrió con crueldad.

–En ese caso, deberías darme las gracias de seguir todavía con vida ¿no?

Bulma apretó los dientes. La sangre le hervía de tal manera que tenía que estar a punto de evaporarse.

–Hazme un favor –dijo en un hilo de voz–. Vuelve a intentar una proeza como la de la otra noche, que esta vez ya me aseguraré yo de no mover un dedo por ti.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Vegeta volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada y miró al techo.

–Nadie te pidió nada –susurró para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior le hacía sentir incómodo, pues sabía muy bien que en lugar de haberle hablado así debería estarle agradecido. En realidad no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos; esto no era como cuando servía en el ejército de Freezer, que podía recurrir a las Medical Machines cuando hiciera falta, ni tenía tampoco judías mágicas de ésas, ni a nadie que le curase mágicamente como en Namek. Había sido un imprudente. En lo único en que había pensado era en sobrevivir a la muerte, para que sus fuerzas se triplicaran, pues creía que ésa era la única manera de conseguir lo que tanto se le estaba resistiendo. Y en teoría lo había hecho, pues estaba vivo.

Gracias a ella.

–Bah.

No iba a pensar más en una insignificante terrícola. Apartó las sábanas de un tirón y se sentó en la cama. Todavía se sentía débil, pero nada que no arreglase una buena comida. Tenía que ir enseguida a la cámara de gravedad. Esta vez sí; esta vez tenía que haberlo logrado.

* * *

No estaba vigilándolo. La cámara de gravedad entraba en su campo de visión y ella casualmente lo había visto llegar. No había estado esperando que apareciera para ver cómo se encontraba ni nada por el estilo. Había sido pura coincidencia, eso es. Ahora se concentraría en el libro que había elegido para pasar la tarde relajándose en la terraza y no volvería a pensar en ese salvaje desagradecido, si le pasaba algo, allá él…

Dos minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que había empezado la misma página por tercera vez, Bulma cerró el libro de golpe. Frustrada, se recostó en la tumbona. Pero ¿a quién demonios pretendía engañar?

Suspiró. Estaba claro que algo andaba mal en ella: siempre tenía que fijarse en los peores. ¿Cómo podía quejarse luego de lo que le pasara? Como por la mañana, cuando Vegeta había despertado. ¿De verdad había esperado algo diferente, algo como un "gracias por haberme cuidado, Bulma. Por cierto, hoy estás preciosa"? Ni siquiera debería haberse enfadado, no merecía la pena. Ella ya había cumplido con su conciencia salvándole la vida, lo que él hiciera después no era asunto suyo, y lo que ella debería haber hecho es retirarse tranquilamente. Pero siempre era lo mismo, su gran bocaza actuaba por su cuenta y luego, a afrontar las consecuencias.

Pues esta había sido la última vez. Lo acababa de decidir, justo en ese instante. Nunca más iba a volver a llevarse una decepción ni un disgusto como el de aquella mañana, sencillamente porque ya no volvería a esperar algo de quien no quiere dártelo. Era así de sencillo y, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, tal vez se habría ahorrado tantas peleas con Yamcha.

"No te preocupes, alteza. No volveré a interponerme en tu camino", pensó con ironía, sintiéndose muy satisfecha de sí misma. Luego volvió a mirar la cámara de gravedad y automáticamente su corazón se aceleró.

Lanzó un suspiro.

El tiempo que quedaba hasta la gran batalla se le iba a hacer eterno.

* * *

Vegeta cayó de rodillas, gruesas gotas de sudor cayendo entre sus manos apoyadas en el suelo. Se sentía vacío, inútil. Indigno de su raza y de su título. Apretó los dientes. Un título artificial que ya no significaba nada, que era indigno de ostentar.

Lo había intentado. Lo había dado todo y no había servido de nada. Lo sentía, su fuerza estaba al máximo y aun así no lo había conseguido. No era un Super-Saiyano y Kakarotto seguía ocupando el lugar que debería corresponderle a él. Nada había sido suficiente. Era débil, ¡débil! Incapaz de superar a un simple tercera clase.

Un temblor empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo: era su ira latiendo por cada poro de su piel. Se sentía más furioso de lo que se había sentido nunca contra Freezer, odiaba cada partícula de su débil e inútil ser por no responderle como debiera. Odió su cuerpo, odió su espíritu. Odió su fuerza y la fuerza que nunca tendría. Alzó la cabeza y trató de tomar aire. Los pulmones le ardían. Gritó como si quisiera desintegrarse.

Entonces sintió que algo estallaba dentro de él.

En el exterior Bulma se disponía a retirarse porque con el anochecer estaba empezando a refrescar, cuando un vistazo despreocupado a la cámara de gravedad hizo que viera el resplandor por una de sus ventanillas. Su corazón se aceleró de repente, mientras le venía a la memoria lo que había sucedido hacía pocas noches. Pero ¿es que acaso iba a volver a hacerlo? ¿Pretendía hacer explotar la cámara con él dentro?

Sin pararse a pensar se levantó de la tumbona, echó a correr hacia la cámara de gravedad y marcó el código que desbloqueaba la compuerta y anulaba el sistema gravitatorio. La cámara se abrió y ella entró impulsivamente.

Entonces se quedó paralizada.

No había energía luminosa surgiendo de las manos de Vegeta, ni estaba en posición de ataque. Toda la luz procedía de su cuerpo, agitándose a su alrededor como llamas. Su pelo había cambiado y sus ojos, cuando los abrió para mirarla, tampoco eran los mismos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras seguía allí mirándole, incapaz de moverse. Entonces Vegeta sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de malicia y satisfacción. Bulma no podía apartar sus ojos de él, y Vegeta continuó sonriendo mientras ella empezaba a acercarse.

* * *

**N/A:** _El orden de acontecimientos que he presentado, primero Vegeta consigue llegar a Super-Saiyano y ya __después__ viene el romance, lo he planteado así porque siempre me pareció muy extraño el que tanto Trunks como Goten pudieran convertirse en SS desde tan pequeños, y la única explicación que se me ocurrió es que cuando sus padres los engendraron ya eran también SS y de alguna manera sus genes se habían alterado (por eso con Gohan en cambio no ocurrió). No tengo ni idea de si Akira Toriyama tiene otra explicación, pero si es así yo no la sé. Y en cualquier caso, esto es sólo mi historia ;)_


	5. Caída libre

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Contenido LEMON. Ya tocaba justificar esa M, ¿eh? ;)_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Caída libre

Por alguna razón que no se paró a analizar, le complacía que ella hubiera sido la primera en ver cumplido su objetivo. La euforia le embargaba, sentía la fuerza en sus músculos, correr por sus venas, emanar de su cuerpo y girar a su alrededor. Ella también se daba cuenta, lo veía en sus ojos mientras le miraban con fascinación. Cuando la vio empezar a acercarse, se sintió más complacido aún. No se movió, tan sólo esperó a que ella llegara hasta él.

Nunca había visto a un Super-Saiyano desde tan cerca. El cambio era casi… hermoso. Todo ese brillo, los ojos esmeraldas… Ese aura que le rodeaba que parecía gritar poder, peligro. Era como mirar fijamente una llama. Bulma alzó la mano hacia el rostro de Vegeta, que no se inmutó, y luego la dejó quieta a unos milímetros como si no se atreviera a rozarle. Él la agarró esa mano, y de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron.

–¿Y ahora? ¿Me tienes miedo? –susurró él.

Bulma se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Vegeta se hizo más amplia y maliciosa. Un instante después regresó a su estado normal, pero Bulma no pareció percibirlo, como si el hechizo no se hubiera roto. Permanecieron los dos en silencio, sin hacer ningún intento por moverse de allí. Y entonces Vegeta la besó.

Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando, y Bulma no se resistió. Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos y emitió un suave gemido cuando sintió su lengua acariciarlos, pidiéndole paso. Cuando abrió la boca para dejarle entrar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Vegeta la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

El deseo largamente negado les empezó a consumir de repente, como un hambre jamás saciada. El movimiento de sus bocas crecía en intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba y ambos sentían su piel arder en cada parte donde sus cuerpos se juntaran. Nada parecía ser suficiente, hasta que finalmente ambos se abandonaron por completo.

Vegeta dejó su boca y empezó a besar el cuello de Bulma, que jadeó y ladeó la cabeza para permitirle mejor acceso. En ese momento él agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Bulma y de un tirón la rasgó entera. Ella sintió entonces crecer el calor dentro de ella, al notar la piel desnuda de sus torsos juntos y las manos de Vegeta acariciando sus pechos, su dura excitación entre las piernas; sus jadeos era para él como un afrodisíaco, hasta que sintió que ya no podía más y la arrastró hacia el suelo.

Bulma no era capaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente, sino simplemente recrearse en la sensación de las manos y la boca de Vegeta, el peso de su cuerpo cuando se tendió sobre ella, y sólo se movía de forma autómata recorriendo los duros músculos de sus brazos, su espalda firme y resbaladiza por el sudor. Sentía que se quemaba por dentro y que el fuego iba avivándose con cada roce, con cada respiración.

Entre los dos descartaron las últimas prendas de ropa que les separaban y, sin más ceremonias, Vegeta penetró en su cuerpo mientras Bulma le clavaba las uñas en los hombros, quedando un gemido ahogado en su garganta. Vegeta se quedó quieto unos segundos, permitiendo a ambos acostumbrarse a la sensación, hasta que ella abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron. Entonces empezó a moverse, rápido, con fuerza, casi rozando el dolor, hasta que el clímax final explotó en el interior de los dos.

Frente con frente, todavía con la respiración entrecortada, aún se miraban a los ojos. Bulma le tomó de la cara y acarició sus sienes con los pulgares, luego alzó un poco la barbilla y le pasó la lengua por los labios. Vegeta volvió a sentir que se excitaba y de nuevo buscó su boca con desesperación…

Varias horas después, tendido de espaldas, Vegeta observaba el techo de la cámara intentando decidir si lo que había pasado era bueno o malo.

Bueno, si contaba el hecho de que había saciado una necesidad que llevaba tiempo acuciándole. También porque ella, a juzgar por sus gemidos de placer, estaría dispuesta a repetir. No iba a descuidar su entrenamiento ahora que había alcanzado el tan ansiado objetivo, pero precisamente por haberlo hecho podía permitirse alguna "distracción" de vez en cuando. Ser un guerrero no impide ser un hombre y el apetito de los saiyanos era grande, no sólo con respecto a la comida.

Por otro lado, el negativo, aún tenía que esperar la reacción de ella. Bajó la cabeza y la miró. Estaba dormida sobre su pecho, exhausta, todavía desnuda igual que él. La visión le gustaba; también la sensación de su cabeza apoyada sobre su corazón, en la cicatriz de la herida que en su momento fue mortal. Si ahora esperaba algo de él, como si hubiera adquirido algún derecho, ya podía irse olvidando. En este caso es posible que su situación allí se complicara y las complicaciones le irritaban. Odiaba cuando las cosas no estaban bajo su control.

Al levantar la mirada vio a través de una de las ventanas que estaba empezando a amanecer. Frunció el ceño. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada y ni siquiera había descansado en condiciones. Se levantó llevándose con él a Bulma, que seguía sin despertarse, y la miró durante un momento más.

Podía admitirlo: deseaba que a ella le gustaran las complicaciones tan poco como a él.

* * *

Bulma salió lentamente del sueño, muy lentamente. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y se encontró con que la oscuridad la rodeaba, aunque se filtraba algo de luz por las persianas bajadas. Aturdida, dirigió una mirada al despertador de su mesilla y vio que era casi mediodía. Frunció el ceño. Había dormido una barbaridad y sin embargo aún se encontraba agotada, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Un momento, no recordaba haberse acostado…

La nube de su cerebro de disipó de golpe cuando le vinieron a la mente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, como para reprimir una maldición, y luego se tendió de espaldas, sin podérselo creer.

Se había acostado con Vegeta.

No, eso era decirlo elegantemente. Lo que habían estado haciendo casi toda la noche (¡en el suelo, por el amor de Dios!) sabía sido cualquier cosa menos elegante. ¡Si hasta había encontrado excitante cuando le arrancó la ropa!

Nunca podría volver a mirar la cámara de gravedad de la misma manera.

Pasados unos segundos, una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y los acarició, recordando el contacto con la boca de Vegeta, luego cerró los ojos rememorando cada detalle. Era inconcebible: un asesino despiadado le había hecho sentir más viva que nada ni nadie desde que tenía uso de razón. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, el pensamiento le hizo reír.

Desde luego, algunas cosas sólo le podían pasar a ella.

Levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza para estirarse. Al hacerlo arrugó el gesto, sintiendo el cuerpo dolorido en casi todas sus partes; después, poco a poco, se incorporó en la cama. Entonces se percató por primera vez de que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Aquello le hizo reflexionar. No era muy lógico que hubiera llegado voluntariamente hasta su cama la noche antes y luego perdido la memoria, aunque sólo fuera porque nunca se acostaba sin algo de ropa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: alguien la había llevado hasta allí y claramente no habían sido sus padres.

"Vaya, vaya. Así que el príncipe también va a ser un caballero", pensó sonriendo.

Una cosa más que no se esperaba.

Apartó la sábana y se levantó, despacio, pues al hacerlo volvió a sentirse como si acabaran de darle una paliza. Fue al baño y encendió la luz para mirarse al espejo. Tenía varios moretones, en los muslos, los brazos… En casi todos podía adivinarse la marca de unos dedos. Suspiró. Acostarse con uno de los seres más fuertes de universo tenía su precio. Podía darse por satisfecha con no tener nada roto: a pesar del exceso de pasión en sus actividades de la noche, parecía que Vegeta tenía bastante control sobre su fuerza. Y eso que ahora ya era un Super-Saiyano…

Extrañamente ese pensamiento no la angustiaba, como pensaba que lo haría cuando llegara ese momento. Nunca había dudado de que ocurriría, al contrario que sus amigos. Para ella no tenía ningún misterio: Goku y Vegeta formaban parte de la misma raza, su código genético era el mismo y tenían que poder evolucionar igual, por más que cada uno lo hiciera a un ritmo diferente. Ahora Vegeta ya era al menos tan fuerte como Goku. ¿Volvía a estar la Tierra en peligro? La verdad, no lo sabía y prefería no pensarlo. Primero estaban los androides y no tenía ninguna duda de que esa batalla la ganarían. Después… bueno, después ya se vería. Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba allí.

Sonrió otra vez.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría su alteza cuando esa noche la encontrara esperándole en su cuarto?


	6. Dos padres

CAPÍTULO 6

Dos padres

Vegeta nunca parecía relajado, ni cuando dormía. Esto Bulma lo había comprobado ya muchas veces, siempre que se despertaba en mitad de una de las noches que compartían la cama. Esto se había convertido ya en algo normal entre ellos; casi una relación, pero sin promesas sin obligaciones. Ninguno de los dos pedía más y las cosas resultaban fáciles así. Incluso habían llegado a desarrollar un entendimiento mutuo, por el cual el reservado Vegeta podía mantener una larga y tranquila conversación con ella, y la irritable Bulma podía mantener la calma en cualquier circunstancia con él.

Todo era fácil así, sí. O al menos lo había sido hasta ahora.

Esa noche Bulma no había sido capaz de dormir, ni siquiera por el cansancio tras la sesión de sexo habitual. Sus músculos estaban agotados, pero su mente no paraba de trabajar. Miró una vez más a su compañero y se mordió el labio. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; lo llevaba sabiendo casi una semana, pero todavía no se atrevía. Confirmar lo que suponía en realidad era casi un trámite, porque conocía muy bien su cuerpo; ver en su mano el resultado de una prueba de embarazo… eso era casi como hacerlo real.

Madre.

Ella, madre.

Suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente. Pensaba en ello a cada momento, igual que ahora ahí tumbada mientras Vegeta dormía a su lado sin tener ni idea de nada. Tal vez fue eso lo que le hizo decidir al fin levantarse, e ir a buscar el paquete sin abrir que llevaba guardado en un cajón seis días. Tenía que saberlo de una vez, para saber también si tenía o no algo que decirle; algo que cambiaría las cosas para siempre.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se encerró en él. Todavía tardó otros diez minutos en hacer lo que tenía que hacer. En ese tiempo, Vegeta despertó y se marchó a su cuarto para salir a entrenar temprano. No le dio un segundo pensamiento a no haberla encontrado a su lado.

* * *

–Por el tamaño, yo diría que unas nueve semanas –dijo la doctora mientras pasaba el ecógrafo por el abdomen de Bulma.

Ella contempló atentamente la pantalla. El día anterior, cuando había tenido la evidencia delante, Bulma todavía quiso esperar a hacerse un reconocimiento antes de decir nada a nadie, no podía explicarse bien por qué. Tal vez por miedo a que algo fuera mal. O a que le dijeran que se había equivocado. Cualquier aparato puede fallar, ¿no? Ella debía saberlo, ninguna tecnología era fiable al cien por cien… Sin embargo ahora, mientras miraba fijamente el monitor de ultrasonidos, todo parecía haber cambiado de repente. Ése era su hijo dentro de ella, y ninguna otra cosa parecía tan real.

–Y… ¿va todo bien? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

La ginecóloga guardó silencio un momento, observando la pantalla como si tratara de descifrar un jeroglífico. Se llevó la mano al mentón y el corazón de Bulma se aceleró.

–Veo que quizá hay cierta anomalía en su columna vertebral, pero no creo que de momento sea motivo de preocupación –"¿Será una cola? Gohan tenía…" pensó Bulma mordiéndose el labio–. Por lo demás todo parece normal: buen tamaño, desarrollo correcto y latido fuerte. ¿Quieres oírlo?

Bulma asintió con la cabeza. La ginecóloga puso el estetoscopio en su estómago y un latido de corazón empezó a escucharse, fuerte como un tambor. Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas. Sonrió. Iba a tener un niño sano y fuerte…

¿Dónde había oído eso antes? ¿No le había dicho Goku algo así alguna vez?

Todavía no podía creérselo. ¡Iba a ser madre! Una vida creada por ella; un pequeño que iba a ser todo su mundo.

Nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz.

* * *

Vegeta cerró un puño y lo observó, como si pudiera ver concentrada en él toda su fuerza. Ya controlaba completamente la transformación en Super-Saiyano y notaba que su energía crecía cada día.

Ya no quedaba tanto. La batalla contra los androides estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y después, lo que tanto había ansiado. Se volvería a enfrentar a Kakarotto y lo derrotaría. Pronto recuperaría su honor y su dignidad como el saiyano más poderoso. No iba a descansar hasta que llegara ese momento.

La luz de la cámara cambió y de pronto notó que la gravedad descendía hasta el nivel normal. Se giró hacia la compuerta de la cámara, porque eso sólo podía significar que alguien iba a entrar. Mejor dicho, que "ella" iba a entrar, porque nadie más se habría atrevido a interrumpir su entrenamiento.

Sintió al momento la leve sensación de urgencia que siempre le provocaba y frunció el ceño, molesto por ello. Le gustaba la mujer. Resultaba una agradable diversión y en las últimas semanas había llegado a apreciar su compañía, incluso cuando no estaban bajo las sábanas. Sin embargo no soportaba que ejerciera ninguna influencia sobre él ni su cuerpo. No le gustaba la idea, pero si no podía controlarlo al final tendría que marcharse de allí.

Bulma entró y él se la quedó mirando, en silencio, esperando a ver qué quería. Ella se había quedado cerca de la puerta, como si no se atreviera a acercarse más, y ahora miraba al suelo con expresión nerviosa.

–Bueno, ¿qué quieres? No tengo todo el día –dijo Vegeta tras unos minutos, impaciente.

Ella aún tardó un momento en hablar.

–Eh… bueno, verás, lo que tengo que decirte… eh…

Ahora estaba dividido entre la irritación y la curiosidad. Cruzó los brazos.

–Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez, mujer. –Bulma tomó aire y Vegeta apretó los dientes, cada vez más impaciente– ¡Mueve los labios y deja que salgan las palabras, maldita sea!

–¡Está bien, Don Ansioso! Estoy embarazada, ¿vale? ¡Ya está, ya lo he dicho! ¿Contento?

Se hizo el silencio. Los dos permanecieron un momento sin moverse, mirándose. El corazón de Bulma latía a mil por hora y ella no hacía más que preguntarse qué estaría pasando ahora por la cabeza de Vegeta. Su expresión no revelaba mucho, aparte de haber pasado del enfado a la sorpresa. Claro que no podía culparle, _probablemente_ no se esperaba aquello.

–He ido al médico a hacerme unas pruebas –continuó Bulma, viendo que Vegeta aún no decía nada–. Todo está bien. Daré a luz en noviembre.

–Está bien. ¿Algo más? –Bulma arqueó las cejas y negó– Entonces márchate, tengo que seguir entrenando.

Bulma cerró la compuerta al salir. "Vaya, pues ha ido muy bien" pensó sarcásticamente. En fin, tampoco esperaba una explosión de alegría; al menos no había reaccionado mal y, en todo caso, no iba a dejar que nada estropeara aquel momento para ella. Caminó hacia su casa tarareando, deseosa ya de contárselo a sus padres. Seguro que ellos saltaban de alegría.

En el interior de la cámara Vegeta volvía a practicar golpes, pero su mente no estaba en el entrenamiento todo lo que debería.

Padre.

Él, padre.

Vaya, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Sonrió. Perpetuar su línea de sangre nunca había sido una prioridad, ni siquiera un objetivo; era absurdo, puesto que ya no había reino que heredar. Sin embargo una parte de él, la que a veces sentía nostalgia de su pueblo, ahora mismo estaba llena de orgullo, como si sintiera que había cumplido con su deber.

Un saiyano más. Bienvenido.


	7. Un hijo

**N/A:** _Una vez más, quisiera agradecer todos los comentarios que he recibido, son el mejor ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Con este capítulo ponemos punto y final a "aquellos tres años", pero la historia no acaba aquí. Como bien sabemos todos, a este par aún le queda camino por recorrer ;)_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Un hijo

Los meses habían pasado volando. Bulma se sentía orgullosa del embarazo que llevaba, sin haber ganado más que el peso justo ni ver todo su cuerpo tremendamente hinchado. Encontraba los antojos divertidos, y le enternecían los esfuerzos que sus padres hacían por complacerla en todo. Naturalmente no podía esperar lo mismo del padre de su hijo, quien había dejado claro desde el principio que se desentendía de todo. No lo odiaba por ello. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a conocerle y, además, sabiendo que pronto tendría en sus brazos al fruto de su relación, el sentimiento que más le inspiraba era agradecimiento. Eso no significaba que no le echara de menos.

Con el paso del tiempo Vegeta se había ido distanciando de ella. Tal vez ya no la encontraba atractiva, aunque en realidad sus encuentros íntimos no se habían acabado ni siquiera en aquel último mes de embarazo. Claro que ya no eran tan frecuentes y, aparte de eso, él procuraba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo lejos. Ya ni siquiera estaba siempre en la cámara de gravedad, yéndose a entrenar quién sabe donde en su lugar.

Una noche le había hecho una pregunta al respecto; una forma de saber, en realidad, si el motivo de su distanciamiento era ella. Vegeta le había respondido escuetamente que se trataba de aclimatar el cuerpo a todo tipo de ambientes y circunstancias. Bulma no estaba convencida con esta respuesta, pero lo achacó a su propia inseguridad. ¿Insegura, ella? Quién lo hubiera dicho.

En realidad era perfectamente lógico que los motivos de Vegeta fueran exactamente los que le había dicho, se repetía a sí misma. En poco menos de seis meses iba a llegar por fin la batalla que tanto esperaban, claro que sus esfuerzos se iban a incrementar hasta entonces… Pero no podía evitarlo, sin él cerca sentía que le faltaba algo. Suspiró y dejó la revista que había estado leyendo a un lado. Hoy tampoco estaba en casa, llevaba de hecho varios días fuera. ¿Todavía tardaría mucho en volver? Ojalá su bebé quisiera nacer ya, así no se sentiría tan sola.

Una extraña sensación la sacudió cuandos se puso en pie y Bulma se llevó la mano al voluminoso estómago. Le siguió un dolor agudo que le cortó la respiración. Cuando pasó, Bulma sonrió.

–¿Le adivinas el pensamiento a mamá? –susurró hablándole a su vientre.

Por toda respuesta sintió algo fluir entre sus piernas y un charco empezó a formarse en el suelo. Con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, Bulma gritó llamando a su madre.

* * *

Fueron las nueve horas más largas de su vida. Dio a luz en su casa, tan cómodamente como fue posible y rodeada de la mejor tecnología médica, sin que sus padres se separaran de ella en ningún momento. No preguntaron por Vegeta. A su propia manera entendían la relación de su hija con el guerrero y no estaba entre sus atribuciones aprobarla o no, Bulma ya era una adulta. En todo caso, les hacía muy felices convertirse en abuelos y ver a su hija en aquel momento, exhausta pero radiante, con su nieto entre los brazos, les hacía sentirse enormemente orgullosos.

–Mira qué carita –dijo la madre–. Es todo un principito. Ah, tengo que ir a preparar una bandeja de pasteles para celebrarlo…

–Hm, yo me tomaría un tazón de chocolate –dijo el Dr. Brief.

Salieron de la habitación juntos y Bulma sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo afectuosamente. Luego volvió a mirar a su hijo, quien le devolvió la mirada más que con curiosidad, intensamente. Bulma suspiró.

–Mi pelo, el color de mis ojos… y lo que más llama la atención tenía que ser la mirada de antipático de tu padre. –Lo abrazó, sonriendo–. Ay, vas a ser un rompecorazones…

* * *

No le había costado enterarse del nacimiento del niño. Un simple vistazo a la casa periódicamente y no pasaba nada sin que él lo supiera. No lo hacía porque le importaran, se repetía constantemente. Era una simple cuestión de control; su heredero iba a nacer y él tenía que saberlo cuando sucediera. Después podría desentenderse por completo. Los androides llegarían en pocos meses y tenía que concentrarse únicamente en su entrenamiento; todo lo demás debía pasar a un segundo plano.

Después de sobrevolar la casa durante un rato, se decidió a entrar cuando todas las luces estuvieron apagadas. Ya sabía también cuál era la habitación de su hijo, así que se dirigió directamente a la ventana y entró por ella, tras abrirla silenciosamente.

Se acercó a la cuna y lo observó dormir. Torció el gesto al notar el color de su pelo y, como si quisiera confirmar una sospecha, retiró la manta. A primera vista se sintió decepcionado: el niño no tenía cola. Claramente era más humano que saiyano. Frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustaba nada. Su hijo no podía ser un debilucho, maldita sea. Incapaz de creérselo del todo, levantó la ropa del bebé para comprobar su espalda. Al instante sonrió.

Ya no estaba, pero había estado ahí, confirmó pasando los dedos por la herida vendada. Seguramente Bulma se la había hecho amputar. Eso no le molestaba, actualmente seguro que la cola no sería más que una debilidad. Pero su herencia no había desaparecido. Eso le complacía. Volvió a tapar al niño con su manta y, por fin, se permitió observarlo calmadamente.

Mirarlo le provocaba una sensación extraña que no sabía clasificar, lo cual hacía que se sintiera al mismo tiempo molesto y fascinado. Tampoco estaba seguro de si aquello le gustaba o no, simplemente todo era tan… desconocido. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos estaban claros. Luchar, vencer, sangrar. Eso era fácil, seguro. Aquello… ¿qué era aquello?

Continuó contemplando a su hijo bastante tiempo, no habría sabido decir cuánto, hasta que al fin sintió una presencia conocida a su espalda.

–¿Cómo lo has llamado? –preguntó sin volverse.

–Trunks –respondió Bulma, sin sorprenderse de haberle encontrado allí ni de que hubiera descubierto su presencia–. Se parece mucho a ti.

Al fin Vegeta se dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, iluminados sólo por la tenue luz de la calle.

–Voy a irme lejos de aquí, hasta que llegue el día de la batalla.

Bulma asintió. Esperaba aquello, pero aun así sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Luego volverás?

Había conseguido que sonara como algo trivial, igual que si le hubiera preguntado por el tiempo. Él se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Quizá muera.

Y lo dijo como quien comenta que a lo mejor llueve. Bulma sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

–No morirás.

Lo dijo con plena convicción y Vegeta sonrió con orgullo.

–Adiós, Bulma.

Volvió a la ventana y salió de la misma manera en que había entrado, silencioso como un gato. Ella se acercó a mirar, pero naturalmente ya no pudo verle alejarse.

No le había dicho adiós, y no sabía si él se daba cuenta de por qué. En todo caso aquello no era una despedida. Algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que volverían a verse.

Quién sabe cómo serían entonces las cosas.


	8. El reposo del guerrero

**N/A: **_Continuamos con la historia. A partir de aquí veréis que va a ser todo menos lineal, una serie de escenas que para mí serían claves y que, como otras muchas, Toriyama-Sama dejó a nuestra imaginación. Espero que os guste a los que todavía me acompañáis en este viaje, y a los que se unan ¡gracias por venir! ;)_

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO 8

El reposo del guerrero

Le escuchó llegar de madrugada, cuando aún no se había quedado dormida. Desde el transmisor de la habitación de Trunks pudo oír cómo entraba por la ventana, exactamente igual que hacía seis meses, cuando nació el pequeño. Sintió entonces que se relajaba por dentro.

Desde que había terminado el combate contra Cell no había sabido nada de él, salvo que había sobrevivido. Esperaba que hubiera vuelto junto al otro Trunks, el del futuro, pero no había sido así y desde entonces le había embargado una inmensa sensación de nostalgia. ¿Y si no regresaba? Ya no había amenazas para las que prepararse; Goku había muerto y, con él, su oportunidad de una revancha. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Puede que marcharse del planeta sin mirar atrás; sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento a ella ni a su hijo, dejándola para siempre con esa sensación de vacío que ya parecía acompañarla siempre que él no estaba.

Pero había vuelto, y de inmediato su corazón había empezado a latir como loco.

Se levantó de la cama y cogió una bata para ir a buscarle. Ante todo, quería ver con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien, pese a que sus amigos ya le habían dicho que así era. Se calzó rápidamente y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la contigua. Entonces, cuando alargaba la mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta, ésta se abrió.

Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada; luego, Bulma sonrió y le puso una mano en el pecho.

–Me alegro de que estés bien.

Vegeta miró la mano un momento y luego se apartó.

–Sí –murmuró pasando de largo.

Bulma se volvió para verlo alejarse unos pasos. Parecía más distante que de costumbre. Imaginaba que ahora mismo su cabeza sería un torbellino, con todo lo que había pasado, aunque era difícil saber qué pensamiento le perturbaba más: la pérdida de un objetivo en la vida, encontrarse como el último de su raza, no haber podido alcanzar su ansiada venganza…

–¿Él todavía está aquí? –preguntó Vegeta repentinamente, sin volverse.

Trunks, claro. Debería haberlo imaginado.

–Sí, se ha quedado a pasar la noche y mañana se marcha a su época.

Yamcha le había contado lo que pasó en el combate, cómo Cell había matado a Trunks sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo y la reacción de Vegeta. Vegeta, frío como el hielo, que jamás entendió la compasión ni se dolió por la suerte de su propio pueblo, destrozado por la muerte de su hijo. A todos les había causado sorpresa, parecería más normal que Cell hubiera resucitado de color rosa. Sin embargo a ella no le sorprendía nada. Los guerreros luchan, a veces mueren, pero un hijo muriendo ante los ojos de su padre siempre será un hijo muriendo ante los ojos de su padre. ¿Quién mejor que la madre podía entender eso?

Avanzó hacia él y puso la mano en su espalda. Sintió que se tensaba y se pegó a él, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

–Me alegro de que estés aquí –susurró.

–¿Dónde iba a estar si no? –respondió él tras unos instantes de silencio.

Bulma abrió los ojos y se apartó de él, sin soltarle, lo justo para rodearle y quedar frente a frente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio en ellos algo distinto, algo que jamás había estado allí.

Vulnerable. Aquella era la palabra que de pronto se le venía a la mente. Ese último combate le había arrancado algo y ahora ella podía ver ese vacío en sus ojos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y que la tristeza le embargaba, y él debió notarlo pues su mirada se endureció de repente.

"No te compadezco", pensó Bulma mientras Vegeta la empujaba contra la pared. "De verdad que no es compasión".

Pero no dijo nada, porque él no quería oírlo. En lugar de eso permaneció en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada, todavía con sus brazos rodeándole.

Luego le besó.

Vegeta no tardó en responder y sus movimientos fueron frenéticos, ardientes. Esta vez no se tomaron su tiempo, había demasiada ansiedad que aliviar. La bata de Bulma se abrió al mismo tiempo que ella era alzada del suelo y le rodeaba con sus piernas. Su camisón quedó a la altura de sus caderas mientras una mano enguantada rasgaba su ropa interior. Sonó un golpe en la pared cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás al recibir la primera embestida. Luego dejó de percibir cuanto la rodeaba, y cerró los ojos para simplemente sentir.

* * *

Vegeta dejó a Bulma dormida y se levantó de la cama, demasiado inquieto para intentar conciliar el sueño. En circunstancias normales iría derecho a la cámara de gravedad para entrenar pero, dados los últimos acontecimientos, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ya no tenía sentido seguir persiguiendo un objetivo imposible, con Kakarotto muerto después de haber sido superado por su hijo. Todos aquellos años esperando, preparándose, habían sido en vano. Nunca volvería a ser el número uno. ¿Para qué continuar?

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le llevaron a la habitación donde dormía su hijo adulto. Se detuvo ante la puerta, sin intención de abrirla, sólo concentrándose en la energía tranquila que sentía al otro lado.

No había querido verle después de que el Dragón le resucitara. Una parte de él se avergonzaba por cómo se había comportado al verle morir, ¿acaso eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero, atacar a lo loco nada más que por un sentimiento de rabia? No, pero lo grave no había sido la rabia. Fue el dolor que nunca había experimentado, y que le había nublado el cerebro y los sentidos hasta que sólo había sido capaz de ver a Trunks en el suelo, con el pecho abierto, mientras Cell bromeaba como si su vida no importara. Luego, cuando cesó la rabia, el dolor dejó paso a un enorme vacío. Sabía que le resucitarían; sabía que Trunks estaría bien, pero no podía encontrarse con él cara a cara. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo comportarse? En su lugar había ido a ver al bebé, y contemplarle dormir en su cuna, tan tranquilo, ajeno por completo a cualquier peligro, había sosegado algo en su interior…

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? No se reconocía a sí mismo. Primero se veía superado claramente por un tercera clase y su hijo, luego dejaba que los sentimientos le dominaran en mitad de un combate, después regresaba allí en medio de la necesidad de ver a su hijo y encontrarse en lo que ya había empezado a llamar "hogar"… y por último experimentaba más alivio que en cualquier momento de su vida, envuelto en los brazos de Bulma.

Bulma, que lo había recibido con felicidad y alivio en cada uno de sus gestos; que no le había hecho nunca ni un solo reproche y siempre respetaba sus silencios, su necesidad de distancia. Que siempre parecía responder exactamente como más deseaba, aunque él nunca le pidiera nada.

¿Cómo podía seguir allí y dejar que todos aquellos sentimientos, necesidades, deseos, siguieran consumiéndole cada vez más, como una enfermedad? Y al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo podía no quedarse, cuando esa enfermedad se sentía en realidad como la verdadera cura?

Estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar contra todo y contra sí mismo; cansado de estar siempre alerta, esperando. Ahora, mientras desandaba el camino de nuevo hasta la habitación de Bulma, ya sólo quería pensar en dormir. Tal vez por la mañana las cosas serían diferentes. Lo que era seguro, era que ya jamás serían como antes.


	9. El hijo pródigo

CAPÍTULO 9

El hijo pródigo

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Trunks volvió con buenas noticias. Noticias nada sorprendentes, pues tras todo lo que había vivido junto a ellos, nadie dudaba de que sería capaz de encargarse de los androides del futuro. No era aquello por lo que Bulma se había alegrado tanto de volver a verle, sino porque al fin había podido ver a su hijo realmente feliz desde la primera vez, hacía ya más de tres años, aquella tarde en que acabó para siempre con la pesadilla de Freezer.

Ninguna madre debería tener que ver el infierno reflejado en los ojos de su hijo. No era capaz de imaginar todo el horror que había tenido que soportar ese muchacho; crecer rodeado de muerte y desesperación, viéndose incapaz día tras día de hacer nada por cambiarlo, y ya sin más compañía que ella misma (su versión del futuro) puesto que había perdido a todos los demás. Todo era ahora tan diferente… Miraba a su hijo allí sentado, compartiendo un café con ella, y no podía evitar la tristeza al pensar que era todo demasiado injusto, pues tal vez si en su mundo alguien hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera todo sería como allí ahora: fácil, alegre, con todo lo bueno por delante. Alargó la mano y la puso sobre la de Trunks, que se la apretó con fuerza.

–Me alegro de que todo haya terminado.

Él sonrió.

–Y yo. Todavía queda mucho por hacer, pero al menos en mi tiempo ahora hay una oportunidad.

–Las hay todas, mientras tú estés ahí. –La sonrisa de Trunks se ensanchó y Bulma bebió un sorbo de café, pensativa–. ¿Todavía no has visto a tu padre?

Trunks negó, cabizbajo. Bulma apoyó la barbilla en la mano y lo miró, conmovida.

–No deberías esperar que se vaya a acercar a ti. No lo hará –comentó. Trunks bajó aún más la mirada–. Sin embargo, si vas tú…

Dejó la frase en el aire y Trunks levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella le guiñó un ojo y Trunks se levantó, sonriendo.

–Creo que iré a dar una vuelta. Por si le veo.

–Me parece bien.

Le siguió con la mirada, sonriendo, mientras salía de la cocina, y se sirvió un poco más de café. Sí, las cosas ahora iban a ser muy diferentes. No sólo para el mundo, sino también para el bebé que ahora jugaba en el patio con su abuelo. No se le olvidaba dar gracias todos los días por ello.

* * *

Esa noche Bulma se estaba cepillando el pelo en su tocador cuando llegó Vegeta. Desde que había vuelto a casa compartían habitación sin ni siquiera haber hablado de ello, como si siempre hubiera sido así. A veces, pensándolo, resultaba extraño, pero se sentía como algo tan normal como cerrar los ojos y dormir. Por cierto que nunca lo había hecho mejor.

Se levantó y se quitó la bata para dejarla sobre la silla. El ruido de la ducha se filtraba a través de la puerta entornada del baño y Bulma sonrió, imaginando a Vegeta bajo el agua. Se acercó hasta allí, abrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, contemplando su figura a través de la mampara translúcida. Se mordió el labio.

Dios, qué músculos.

El calor que empezaba a sentir aumentó de golpe al abrirse la mampara. Vegeta no se hizo el sorprendido al verla allí, y en su lugar esbozó su sonrisa marca de la casa acompañada de la mirada que reservaba sólo para ella, todo lo cual hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara todavía un par de décimas más. Respiró hondo y agradeció el haber estado apoyada en algo.

–Trunks me ha dicho que habéis estado entrenando –comentó ella casualmente, intentando reconducir sus pensamientos.

–El chico es fuerte –respondió él mientras se secaba con una toalla, acto en el que Bulma estaba intentando no reparar–. Le viene bien no desperdiciar la oportunidad de entrenar con alguien de su nivel. A saber con quién tendrá que conformarse en su época.

Bulma sonrió.

–Tal vez mi yo futura le fabrique unos androides de entrenamiento. Aunque espero que se asegure de que su programa no va a volverse loco, no me haría ninguna gracia que se volvieran contra él.

Después de los del Dr. Gero, sólo faltaría eso.

–Les vencería sin problemas –replicó Vegeta con convicción, saliendo del baño para dirigirse directamente a la cama, sin molestarse en ponerse nada encima.

Bulma le siguió sin dejar de sonreír. Le encantaba escucharle hablar de su hijo con tanto orgullo.

–Mañana se marcha y esta vez no volverá –comentó Bulma metiéndose en la cama, entristecida de repente–. Voy a echarle de menos.

Vegeta aceptó su abrazo y permaneció en silencio unos instantes, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra él.

–Eso que dices es una tontería –dijo finalmente, en voz baja–. Lo tendrás ahí mismo, en la habitación de al lado.

–Ya.

No dijo nada más, sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Claro que su hijo no se iba a ninguna parte, pero aquel Trunks, ése que había venido de tan lejos y que, en realidad, nada tenía que ver con ellos, había dejado una huella demasiado profunda como para no lamentar su marcha. Bulma lo sabía, y sabía que Vegeta también; lo mismo que sabía que nunca iba a admitirlo. Pero no lo había negado, y eso era más que suficiente.

Suficiente. Aquella era una palabra con la que nunca había estado familiarizada. Siempre había sido una niña caprichosa, con la cabeza llena de ideas fantásticas. Era capaz de encontrarle el "pero" a cualquier cosa y no importaba lo que consiguiera, siempre esperaba algo más. Como si se hubiese pasado la vida mirando al cielo, suspirando por algo que ni siquiera conocía. Qué ironía que lo que llegó del cielo fuera Vegeta, y qué ironía que fuese ahora, junto a quien no hacía mucho tiempo pretendía matarlos a todos, que había entrado en su mundo la palabra "suficiente".

¿Acaso era aquello el amor? Su corazón debía pensar que sí, pues no paraba de latir a toda velocidad cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Ya había sentido algo parecido con Yamcha, pero lo cierto era que con él nunca se hicieron tan largas las esperas, nunca tan angustiosas las luchas a las que estaba tan acostumbrada, nunca tan fuerte el deseo que parecía tener conciencia propia. Y mientras empezaba a abandonarse a la sensación de su boca recorriendo la piel de su garganta, se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera necesitaba saber si aquello duraría o si algún día él se marcharía, porque también era suficiente con tenerle ahora allí, a su lado.

Del futuro ya se había preocupado bastante. Ahora sólo quería vivir el presente.


	10. Adiós

**N/A: **_Pido perdón por el retraso en actualizar, pero acabo de atravesar un ENORME bloqueo creativo del que todavía no sé si habré salido del todo... De momento, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. __Como ya avisé anteriormente, la historia ya no va a ser totalmente lineal, así que desde el capítulo anterior hay un gran salto en el tiempo, y __esta vez no es algo totalmente inédito sino parte de una de las escenas que a mí personalmente más me impactaron de todo el manga y el anime. Espero que os guste y, como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Adiós

A sus pies estaban los dos niños inconscientes, fuera de combate por su propio puño, tras haber luchado como hombres. Frente a él Bu, el monstruo asesino, jugando como un niño pequeño. Y él, príncipe de los guerreros más despiadados del universo, con hielo corriendo por sus venas, a punto de morir para salvar todo lo que le importaba.

Qué irónico que fuera ahora, cuando no debía ser dueño de su propia mente, que por primera vez fuera capaz de ver tan claro todo lo que siempre se había negado a aceptar. Tal vez era eso. Babidí, con su hechizo, había derribado los muros que el propio Vegeta había levantado en su corazón y en su alma.

–Coge a los niños y aléjate todo lo que puedas, por favor, Piccolo –susurró sin mirar al namekiano.

–Sí… de acuerdo. Sabes que vas a morir ¿verdad?

Vegeta no respondió a su pregunta.

–Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo tras un momento de silencio–. Si muero ¿me encontraré con Kakarotto en el más allá?

Piccolo reflexionó unos instantes y finalmente suspiró.

–No creo que ahora sirvan de nada las mentiras piadosas, así que te diré la verdad: es imposible. Has matado a muchos inocentes. Cuando mueras, tu cuerpo desaparecerá y tu alma será enviada a un mundo diferente al de Goku. Allí se purificará, lo olvidará todo y se reencarnará.

Vegeta asimiló la información con una sonrisa resignada.

–Vaya… qué rabia –dijo con sinceridad–. Vale, está bien. ¡Vete! Date prisa.

–Sí…

No había nada más que decir, así que Piccolo se limitó a hacer lo que Vegeta le pedía y el último saiyano vivo se quedó solo ante su última batalla. Cómo habría deseado tener enfrente a Kakarotto en lugar de a esa bola de sebo rosa…

Haber tenido que dejar su combate inconcluso era probablemente lo peor que le podía pasar como guerrero, y maldita fuera, se le había escapado la última oportunidad para resarcirse. Sus fuerzas habían estado muy igualadas y era imposible, tal y como lo habían dejado, decidir un claro ganador. Puede que de continuar le hubiese derrotado. Es probable que no. En realidad… ¿qué más daba? Kakarotto era un adversario formidable. Un hermano de raza digno… Hermano. Podía llamarlo así, ahora que estaba a punto de morir. Menos mal que nadie lo sabría nunca…

En ese momento, la chirriante voz de Bu le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡¡Ehhhh!! ¡¡No escaparás!!

Vegeta vio con pánico cómo levantaba la mano en la dirección que había tomado Piccolo.

–¡¡Espera, monstruo!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas– ¡¡Ya te ocuparás de él cuando me venzas!! ¿¡De acuerdo, globo apestoso!?

La cabeza de Bu empezó a soltar humo.

–¡Me has vuelto a insultar, enclenque!

Vegeta ni siquiera le escuchó, sino que se limitó a comprobar que las energías de Piccolo y los niños se habían alejado lo suficiente.

Cerró los ojos, y al pensar en su hijo se daba cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida se había sentido orgulloso de crear algo en lugar de destruirlo; y sintió una gran tristeza de repente, porque ya no iba a poder volver a encontrarse con el Trunks adulto, aquel magnífico hombre, mejor que él en tantos sentidos. El hijo del que es un honor ser padre y que el destino había decidido, una vez más, que creciera sin él.

Quizá así era como tenía que ser. Puede que fuera necesario, para que llegara a ser el más fuerte algún día. Puede que sí. Puede que su hijo consiguiera lo que él no había podido. Sólo esperaba que Bulma lo perdonase.

Al pensar en ella el corazón se le hizo un nudo. Los ocho años que había pasado a su lado sólo podía compararlos con los lejanos de infancia, antes de ser llevado por Freezer lejos de su hogar. No es que recordara aquellos momentos con claridad, pero sí sabía que tenía las mismas sensaciones. Hogar, seguridad. Calor. Bulma, una vez, le había preguntado cómo habrían sido sus vidas en el planeta Vegeta…

–_Si viviéramos allí ahora, ¿sería en un palacio? –había dicho mientras jugueteaba con los dedos sobre sus abdominales, una pierna entrelazada con las suyas y el pelo alborotado esparcido sobre su pecho._

–_Pues claro, ¿por quién me has tomado?–respondió él sin abrir los ojos._

_Sintió la risa de Bulma contra su piel._

–_Disculpe, Alteza. No sé qué me ha poseído para pensar que algo menos que un palacio sería digno de ti. No volverá a pasar._

_Vegeta sonrió._

–_Eso espero._

_Acto seguido no pudo evitar una carcajada al sentir un mordisco de Bulma en su estómago. Ella sonrió y luego cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla, pensativa._

–_Y si viviéramos allí, ¿ya serías el rey?_

–_Es lo más probable._

–_¿Y sería yo reina?_

–_¿Una humana? No. Serías mi concubina._

_Bulma entonces se levantó de repente, furiosa. Vegeta abrió los ojos y la observó divertido._

–_¡Eres un… eres un…! ¿Por quién me has tomado tú?_

_Cerró los puños para golpearle, pero antes de darse cuenta se encontraba de espaldas con Vegeta encima, sujetándole las muñecas y sonriendo ampliamente._

–_Te habría escogido entre cien sin tener que mirarte dos veces –susurró en su oído._

_Bulma se estremeció al sentir su aliento tan cerca y cerró los ojos._

–_¿Y me tratarías como a una esclava? –murmuró._

–_No. Te trataría como a una reina –respondió él antes de besarla._

"Lo siento… Nunca volveré a verte".

Pero ojalá pudiera recordarla; que le dejaran al menos ese recuerdo cuando su alma se fuera al otro mundo...

–Morirás en un segundo –sentenció Bu, ufano.

–He estudiado tus movimientos –respondió Vegeta–. Vamos.

Algo en su tono de voz pareció sorprender a Bu mientras Vegeta se cargaba de energía.

–¡¡Te destrozaré de tal manera que nadie encontrará tus pedacitos!! –gritó.

Pero ya no vio la cara de asombro del monstruo, que no daba crédito a la exhibición de fuerza que tenía ante él. En la mente de Vegeta sólo había espacio para los recuerdos.

_Adiós, Bulma…_

Su mujer. Su otra mitad. Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ella era algo que ahora no era capaz de entender. _Recuérdame como si nos hubiéramos conocido al volver de Namek. _

_…Trunks…_

Su mayor motivo de orgullo. El único, ahora que todo terminaba, y el único legado que dejaba que merecía la pena. _Conviértete en el hombre que debes ser._

_Adiós, Katarotto._

Insoportable majadero, traidor a su raza, vergonzoso rival… _Gracias._

El viento se agitó a su alrededor. La energía le quemaba dentro del cuerpo, ya no podía contenerla más, así que inspiró hondo y extendió los brazos.

_Adiós, orgulloso guerrero._


	11. Una vez más

**N/A: **_Llegamos al último capítulo__. Siento el retraso en publicarlo. Le he dado muchas vueltas a cómo debería cerrar esta historia porque hay muchos momentos especiales que nunca llegamos a ver. Finalmente me he decidido por uno en particular que podría ser el momento cumbre entre ellos, algo que para mí ratifica esta gran historia de amor como algo real, permanente... No se trata de algo a la par del final que le dio Toriyama-Sama a LA HISTORIA, ni es nada que pudiera suceder más allá; es algo que sucede en ese periodo en blanco de 10 años y que en el manga original tan desapercibido pasó.__  
_

_Por último, quiero dar nuevamente las gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en este viaje, especialmente a aquellos que se han molestado en dejar sus comentarios. Ya sé que a muchos os hubiera gustado leer más, pero creo que ya he contado todo lo que quería contar. Ojalá hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola, y particularmente espero que os guste este final y no os sintáis decepcionados._

_Un gran abrazo para todos. Ya, sin más, os dejo con ello.  
_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

…Una vez más

Por más que lo miraba, Bulma todavía no podía creer en la situación en que se encontraba. Era impensable, sencillamente, y sin embargo ahí estaba, como burlándose de su atónita expresión. Casi podía oírlo hablar: "por más que me mires, no voy a cambiar de opinión". Luego escuchaba claramente unas carcajadas. Y el signo positivo seguía bien marcado en la pequeña pantalla digital del test de embarazo.

–Esto no puede estar pasando…

Era consciente de su edad, aunque de puertas afuera jamás fuese a admitirla. ¿Otro hijo? Frunció el ceño, reflexiva. No es que le desagradara la idea, sencillamente no era algo con lo que hubiese contado. Jamás. Trunks fue casi un accidente y nunca se había planteado darle un hermanito, por más que ahora su relación con Vegeta fuese totalmente diferente. Él tampoco le había dicho nada nunca. Seguramente con un heredero varón se sentía satisfecho, al fin y al cabo, así piensa la realeza ¿no?

¿Cómo se tomaría la noticia? Se mordió el labio. La primera vez se había desentendido por completo del tema. No era sólo que estuviera ocupado entrenándose para la lucha contra los androides, sino que le importaba bien poco ser padre. Sin embargo al final había demostrado todo lo contrario. Quería a su hijo, la quería a ella. Tenía sus formas de demostrarlo, aunque no fueran convencionales… La más clara y terrible a la vez, fue cuando decidió morir para intentar salvarlos.

Aquel día, hacía ya seis años, fue sin duda el peor de su vida.

_Se había retirado a un rincón apartado del palacio de Dios, lejos de sus amigos. No podía dejar de llorar y sus muestras de apoyo y condolencia le hacían daño, como si con ellas hicieran la muerte de su gran amor mucho más real. Cayó de rodillas, sin fuerzas, y enterró la cara entre las manos. Tenía la mente tan nublada que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. Sí notó, en cambio, cuando una mano pequeña se posó en su hombro._

–_No llores, mamá –susurró la voz de su hijo._

_Se secó los ojos antes de volverse hacia él y trató de sonreír. Trunks parecía cansado, el entrenamiento especial de Goku debía haber terminado por hoy y sus efectos no pasaban desapercibidos. Aun así, tenía una expresión de determinación en la mirada digna de su padre. Los ojos de Bulma volvieron a humedecerse._

–_No llores –repitió él–. Yo voy a cuidar de ti, como papá me pidió._

_Fue como volver a escuchar que Vegeta había muerto. Bulma abrazó a su hijo y lo estrechó fuerte contra ella mientras luchaba por mostrarse fuerte, digna de sus dos guerreros. Trunks no dijo nada más y los dos permanecieron así mucho tiempo, abrazados, hasta que Piccolo llegó a buscar a Trunks para que se fuera a dormir._

–_Buenas noches, mamá._

–_Buenas noches, hijo. Descansa, que mañana tienes mucho trabajo por delante._

_Trunks asintió y salió corriendo hacia el interior del palacio. Piccolo, en cambio, se demoró un momento._

–_Lo hizo por vosotros –le dijo sin más–. Sé que para ti no debe ser un consuelo, pero su sacrificio fue por vosotros, por ti y por vuestro hijo._

_Se marchó sin esperar respuesta, aunque de todas maneras Bulma no habría sido capaz de darle ninguna. Cerró los ojos, más lágrimas habían acudido a ellos. Le habría gustado poder odiarle por irse voluntariamente, pero en verdad el sentimiento de orgullo que empezaba a crecer en su interior hacía que su falta doliera todavía más…_

_Su príncipe… ¿qué iba a hacer ella sin su príncipe?_

Se secó las lágrimas. No podía creer que todavía llorase al recordarlo, como si luego él no hubiera vuelto. Aún parecía estar allí, viéndole aparecer junto a Goku y los demás, tras la última batalla contra Bu. En aquel momento, si hubiera podido, habría volado para echarse en sus brazos. Ese día no le importó saltarse la norma no escrita de no hacerse demostraciones de afecto en público; ese día, él se lo permitió.

Sonrió y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Dios mío, otro hijo. ¿Sería una niña? Le gustaría una niña. Se echó a reír, una risa nerviosa, todavía de incredulidad, pero feliz. Muy feliz. Se levantó y salió del cuarto de baño. Iba a decírselo ahora mismo.

Estaba donde no podía ser otro sitio, su cámara de gravedad. Aún ahora, en tiempos de paz, pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Suponía que no había manera de luchar contra eso, es algo que los saiyanos traen en los genes y ya lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la puerta acorazada pulsó el botón del intercomunicador. Podría haber desconectado el sistema y entrar directamente, pero no quería ponerlo de mal humor así por las buenas.

La pantalla de televisión se encendió y apareció el ceñudo rostro de su compañero.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó de malos modos.

Bulma ni se inmutó por el tono de su voz. Eso era algo que _Vegeta_ traía en los genes.

–¿Puedes parar un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante.

Vegeta no dijo nada, pero suspiró con resignación y sin perder el gesto.

–Ahora salgo.

Nada más abrirse la puerta, Bulma sintió el estremecimiento habitual. Era automático, y sorprendente después de tantos años, que la visión del cuerpo de Vegeta le provocara una reacción tan fuerte. Y como siempre él se dio cuenta enseguida, a tenor de la sonrisa de suficiencia que se le dibujó en la cara.

"Contrólate, por el amor de Dios" se reprendió a sí misma. "Esto es precisamente lo que te ha puesto en esta situación".

Carraspeó y echó a andar pasillo arriba, hacia el patio. De repente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Sintió a Vegeta caminar detrás de ella, en silencio, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa imaginando maneras de contárselo.

"Vegeta, ¿recuerdas que tenemos vida sexual? Pues…"

No, qué estupidez.

"Vegeta, ¿qué opinas de tener otro hijo? Como idea, digo…"

Sí, claro, y en teoría, también…

"Vegeta, vas a ser padre otra vez. ¿A que es genial?"

Hm, este hombre y la alegría no van precisamente de la mano…

"Vegeta, estoy embarazada. Sí, ya sé que es difícil de creer, un hijo a mi edad… Espera un momento, ¿me estás llamando vieja? ¡Porque tú eres mayor que yo, aunque no se te note! ¡¡Arg, malditos saiyanos y vuestras células, cómo os odio…!!"

–Bueno, ¿vas a contarme lo que sea de una vez, o me estás dando un paseo por la casa?

Bulma se paró en seco al oírle, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en lugar del patio de repente estaban en la biblioteca. Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí?

–Mira, estás muy rara –dijo Vegeta, cuando ella no le contestó–. Me vuelvo a la cámara. Cuando se te pase, me avisas.

Ya casi había cruzado la puerta cuando al fin Bulma salió de su trance.

–¡Estoy embarazada!

Vegeta se detuvo en seco. Se dio la vuelta poco a poco, con una expresión en la cara que indicaba claramente que creía haber oído mal. Bulma esperó, nerviosa, pero Vegeta lo único que hacía era mirarla estupefacto.

–Vaya… –acertó a decir por fin.

–Sí… –respondió ella. Su don de la elocuencia tampoco estaba en lo más alto.

–Bueno, pues… Está bien.

Bulma sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima. Sonrió y se acercó a él.

–¿Te alegras, entonces?

Vegeta recuperó la expresión habitual, de confianza e ironía, que ella había aprendido a amar.

–Me alegraré si no se vuelve un vago como tu otro hijo…

Bulma puso los brazos en jarras con fingida indignación.

–¿"Mi" otro hijo? Vaya, cuando vence el Torneo de Artes Marciales es tu hijo; cuando no quiere entrenar dieciséis horas diarias, es mi hijo… Además, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor nos sale una niña –sugirió retadora.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

–Si es mujer no tendré que preocuparme por eso –concluyó satisfecho, dándose la vuelta para salir.

Bulma lo contempló alejarse, atónita, y luego se echó a reír. ¿Así que tanto le daba si era niño o niña? Sacudió la cabeza. Pues eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Aunque no debería sorprenderse. Lo inesperado, para ellos, era en realidad una forma de vida.

FIN


End file.
